deathnotefandomcom-20200223-history
Japanese Task Force building
The Japanese Task Force building is the building where the Japanese Task Force is based in Part I of the series. Location The Task Force building is located in an undisclosed location in Tokyo Metropolis. Layout The building has twenty-three floors aboveground and two floors belowground and is able to accommodate sixty people. There is a helipad on the roof of the building, though the structure was designed so that the helipad and the two helicopters on it cannot be seen by those looking at the building from the exterior. The building's interior includes rooms such as offices, lounging areas, and monitoring areas. Elevators allow for easier access throughout the building. The most commonly seen places in the building include Misa's lounging area, Watari's workspace and the Task Force's main workspace. Entrance In order for a person to gain entrance to the building, they must have various personal information stored in the security files. To gain entry into the building itself, they must type in a PIN number (3 digits in the anime) and scan their index finger. In the anime, a retina scan is also needed. Once their identity as a member with granted access to the building is authenticated, a garage door opens, allowing them to drive through. After they have entered the building's interior, they come to a secured metal door that leads to the rest of the building. There is an automated security screening system there which must be used to get the door to open. All metal on their person must be placed into a small storage compartment. If they have any remaining metal on them, there will be a beeping sound and a red "X" will appear on the screen above the door. Once it is confirmed they have no other metal on them, the metal door opens, and they are free to take their belongings back and access the rest of the building. The entire entrance process must be repeated every time a person wants to enter the building. Main Hall Another commonly seen place is the main hall. The hall contains the main computer monitoring panel, which resides in between the two long side stairways. This where L often sits to analyze the Kira case and discuss information with the rest of the Japanese Task Force. The color of the hall has a turquoise shade, and the hall has a minor outer space look to it. The hall would seem to give off the feeling of emptiness, symbolic of the human condition for a sense of generalized boredom, social alienation and apathy. Plot When first arriving in Japan, L continuously changes his location, going from hotel to hotel to avoid having his location pinned down and being found. To end this inconvenience, L arranges for a facility to be made. After his first meeting with the NPA Task Force members, construction of the building begins. After Light Yagami and Misa Amane are let out of confinement, Light suggests to L that the Task Force should find an alternative to constantly changing hotels. L says that he has thought of this and then reveals his project for a permanent Task Force headquarters. Construction of the building finishes the following day, and the Task Force sets up base in the building soon after. Misa Amane is also taken along, as she is still being kept under surveillance, and is given her own floor. After Higuchi's Death, the Death Note he had is brought to be studied in the Task Force building along with Rem, who often hangs around the Death Note while in the building and is openly seen by all the Task Force members. Two fake rules are examined by the Task Force: one states that a Death Note user must keep writing names every 13 days or die, and the second states that if the note is destroyed, everyone who has touched it will die. L is suspicious of the fake rules and reveals plans to test the Death Note on real Death Row inmates. The Task Force is opposed to this but cannot overthrow L. To prevent L's plan from succeeding, Rem writes L's and Watari's name in her Death Note, killing them both instantly and sacrificing herself in the process. Attendees * Light Yagami * L * Watari * Soichiro Yagami * Shuichi Aizawa * Touta Matsuda * Kanzo Mogi * Misa Amane * Aiber * Wedy Category:Locations